Frozen Time
by Firechic240
Summary: Jeremy gets a debug program for Aleita. He uses it right away and it doesn’t quite work right. What happens when they find out that time is frozen in Lyoko? Can this new student possibly help them with their problem? Suck at summaries...just read


Chow-Chow: Sorry, no co-hosts for this fanfiction...I don't own anything that has to do with this fic, only Roxy. I hope you like it...

* * *

Part 1: The New Arrival 

It was a lovely day and Jeremy, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich had just finished eating lunch. They exited the cafeteria talking about trying to find a way to get rid of the bug that Xana had put in Aleita. Then Odd changed the subject.

"I heard that there's a new student coming, I wonder who he is and what his name is?" asked Odd.

"I heard that the new student was a girl." Yumi told her friends.

The group of four friends grabbed a spot at the benches and sat down.

"I really don't care who it is, just as long as the girl doesn't have the same personality as Sissy." said Ulrich taking a seat next to Yumi.

"I wonder where she is from, you know out of town or did she just change schools."

Jeremy changed the subject, not letting anyone answer Yumi's question.

"I think I've figured out a way to get rid of the bug from Aleita." Jeremy announced to his friends.

"Really? How?" every questioned in unison.

"Well with this new program," he held up a computer disk, "I can determine the weakness of the virus and then we can destroy it."

"How exciting, finally Aleita will be able to stay in the real world forever, and good-bye Xana!" Odd exclaimed with excitement and thrust his fist up in the air.

"I'm going to the factory as soon as I can to tell Aleita, then I'll run a few tests and hopefully by tomorrow Aleita will be here to stay." Jeremy said with a smile and got up from the bench, "Class starts in a few minutes, and I'm going to head for my next class. You should too if you don't want Jim to catch you for being late."

"Right, see you guys later." Yumi said and got up, heading toward her next class.

Odd and Ulrich got up and ran to catch up with Jeremy.

"So about this new student, do you know anything about her Jeremy?" Odd asked and turned the corner.

"I know a little bit, she is going to stay here at one of the school dorms and she's our age. I over heard the principal talking to her in the office when I went by there to go to class. He said that she isn't really going to start school for a few days. He also said that her dad would be coming by to drop off her stuff."

"Wow, I can't wait to meet her." Odd said and opened the classroom door.

The principal was standing next to their science teacher, Mrs. Hertz, talking quietly. A girl was standing next to him, she had long brown hair tied up in a pony tail and had teal eyes. She looked around the classroom at all the students then turned back to the principal when her name was mentioned.

After a few minutes of talking, the bell rang and the principal announced the new student.

"This is Roxy, she is a new student here, I would like everyone to be nice to her and show her some of the neat stuff that you students do to make her feel welcome. She is going to be joining class in a few days but for now, she is just observing," he turned to Roxy and pointed to an open seat in the back by Odd, "You can sit over there for the time being."

She nodded her head and made her way to the back of the room. She took a seat next to Odd and the principal left the room.

"Hi I'm Odd." Odd told her and turned to Jeremy and Ulrich, "These are my friends Ulrich and Jeremy."

"It's nice to meet all of you," she said with a smile and turned to face the front.

After class:

"So did you find out who the new student is?" Yumi asked the boys when they met in the factory.

"Yeah, her name's Roxy and she is going to be observing class for a few days before she starts school."

"Oh." Yumi said as everyone crowded around Jeremy who was sitting in the familiar chair, talking to Aleita.

"Aleita, can you hear me?" Jeremy asked.

Aleita popped up on the screen, "Yes Jeremy. I haven't found any pulsations from Xana lately."

"That's good; oh...I've found a way to de-bug you." He smiled and held up the compact.

"Oh really? That's great! I was just thinking about your world and how wonderful it is." Jeremy smiled again, "Do you think I could be de-virtualized for a few hours and visit your world, then come back to Lyoko and destroy Xana?"

"Sure, besides I need to finish it up, ya know just to make sure that the program doesn't have any defects, by tomorrow I'll be able to run the program. Besides you need to be in Lyoko for it to run properly. I'll get a pod ready right now."

A few minutes later the pod door open and out came Aleita who soon was standing next to them.

"Hi guys." She said while waving.

"Hey Aleita, long time no see in our world." Odd said and laughed a little.

"What should we do? I don't think my parents know that she'll be staying at my house." Yumi said with a concerned voice.

"Don't worry Yumi; she'll be back in Lyoko before you have to go home. I wish not though." Jeremy said and got up out of his chair, "What should we do first?" he asked and held out his arm for Aleita.

"Could we have some of that cold stuff, what is it again?"

"Oh, you mean ice cream." Ulrich said.

"Yea ice cream does sound good right now." Odd answered and headed out.

Later that night:

"Thanks everyone, this has been great." Aleita said and sat down on Jeremy's bed.

"You're welcome Aleita, anything for a friend." Odd said.

"Do you want to see my room Roxy?" Sissy's voice could barely be heard from the other side of the door.

"Sure." Roxy replied, "That would be nice."

Odd was the first one to poke his head out of Jeremy's door, then everyone else followed.

Sissy and Roxy turned the corner, talking.

"Well we better get Aleita back to Lyoko. Then tomorrow I can finally get rid of that bug." Jeremy said and walked out the door with Aleita by his side. After all the sun was starting to set and Aleita had no where to stay.

"So Roxy, my dad said that you would be sharing a room with me, how do like that?" Sissy said their muffled voices more audible.

"That would be great." Roxy walked into Sissy's room then closed the door.

When everyone walked by Sissy's room the door opened a little bit.

"Psst, Odd, over here."

Odd looked at Sissy's door and saw Roxy.

"Help!" she said in a desperate voice and looked behind her.

"I know how to handle this." Odd said and walked by.

He opened the door to Sissy's room and Roxy took a step back.

"Oh, hello Roxy, I was just looking for you." Odd said and saw Sissy give him a glare.

"What?" she whispered.

"Play along." He replied and saw her nod.

"Oh, yea," she turned to Sissy, "do you mind Sissy?"

"You would rather hang out with him then me?"

"Well, he _was_ looking for me."

"Fine but my dad wants to talk to you before you get your stuff." She crossed her arms and sat on her bed.

Roxy and Odd walked out of the room and Roxy gave a sigh.

"Thanks for getting me away from Sissy; I was afraid I was going to have to spend the whole night with her. I mean she isn't bad or anything. I was just getting tired of hearing her voice."

"Join the club." Ulrich said.

Roxy noticed the group of people standing outside of Sissy's door.

"Oh hello, I'm Roxy I don't believe that I know you."

"I'm Yumi and this is Aleita."

"It's nice to meet both of you." Roxy said with a pleasant tone.

They started to walk out of the school grounds and into the park, (ya know that place where the tunnel is to the factory I can't really describe it) when Roxy asked where they were going.

"We are going to the fa...oh um guys I don't think she should come." Ulrich answered. Everyone stopped.

"Oh...okay I might as well go to the principal's office to see if my dad has my stuff yet." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She started walking away, toward the school.

"Hey come on who is she gunna tell, besides remember that one time that we brought Jim with us?" Odd said.

"Yea I think we all remember but his memory got erased."Ulrich pulled up the manhole from the ground and started to climb down, "Besides we don't know if we can trust her."

"Right."

* * *

Chow-Chow: I need 5 reviews to continue on this fanfiction...feel free to check out my other stories! 


End file.
